


Чужак в чужом краю

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Особенности психологии - авторская гипотеза, а вот отношения между континентальным Китаем и Гонконгом - чистая правда.Боязнь крыс - тоже факт, взятый из интервью игрока.





	Чужак в чужом краю

**Author's Note:**

> Особенности психологии - авторская гипотеза, а вот отношения между континентальным Китаем и Гонконгом - чистая правда.  
> Боязнь крыс - тоже факт, взятый из интервью игрока.

Темный комок промелькнул под ногами, заставив Марко неловко дернуться и отпрянуть в сторону. Крыса! Крупная тварь, семенящая по улице, как по своим владениям. В памяти сразу всплыл рассказ о том, как где-то в трущобах Гонконга нашли труп, на котором несколько дней пировали крысы…мальчишка, с которым Марко дружил в детстве, описывал это в таких ярких красках, что всех слушателей, пацанов из их компании, затошнило, а самого младшего вывернуло прямо на его ботинки. Тогда в Гонконге подобные находки были нередки. 

— О-ох…

Марко вздрогнул, отгоняя воспоминания. Удивительно, как легко они вернулись, стоило только заметить крысу. 

— Помо…ги…те… Оооо…

В нескольких метрах за углом прямо на земле сидел, привалившись к каменной стене, человек. Ноги его были вытянуты, голова склонилась на грудь, лицо закрывали светлые грязные волосы. Значит, европеец. Марко подошел поближе и присел на корточки. Одежда человека была вся в пятнах от нечистот, но крови вроде не было. 

— Сэр, вы ранены? — спросил он по-английски. 

Тот поднял голову, пытаясь сфокусировать мутный взгляд. 

— Н-не знаю…

Марко вздохнул. Скорее всего, турист. Пошел в ночной клуб вкусить экзотики. Вкусил заодно и наркотиков, может, сам, может — как нежданную добавку в коктейль от ушлых местных, а дальше как обычно — вытащили наружу, избавили от денег и всех ценностей, да так и оставили. Лет двадцать назад дело закончилось бы намного хуже — могли и порезать, и задушить, и оставить не на земле ожидать полицию, а на помойке — кормить крыс… Крысы. Марко вновь передернуло. 

— Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, я вызову полицию и скорую помощь. 

Службы спасения прибыли быстро.

— А ты здорово говоришь по-английски, — ляпнул турист, сидя на каталке, пока с ним возился санитар. — Если б не ты, я бы тут и остался. Местные ведь ни хера не понимают, когда я к ним обращаюсь. 

Марко улыбнулся одними губами. Местные. Его, значит, местным не считают. И да, по-английски он говорит лучше многих урожденных британцев. Повезло бедняге с ним — со знанием иностранных языков в континентальном Китае пока не очень, хоть все и стараются, особенно в больших городах. 

Пострадавшего погрузили в карету «скорой помощи», захлопнули дверцы и увезли. Полицейский, расспрашивавший Марко как свидетеля, что-то черкнул в блокноте. 

— Кажется, я вас по телеку видел, — сказал он. — В спортивных новостях. Вы там работаете?

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Марко. — Я спортсмен, играю в снукер. 

— Точно, турнир же был! Он разве не закончился еще? 

— Завтра финал.

— Ааа… — полисмен почесал висок карандашом. — Я перестал смотреть после того, как все наши выбыли. 

— Не все, — пожал плечами Марко. — Я еще играю. 

Откровенно непонимающий взгляд был ему ответом. 

— Вот хрень, — сказал полицейский через секунду. — Извините, не хотел обидеть. 

— Все нормально, — спокойно отреагировал Марко. «Я привык», — хотел сказать он, однако, не сказал. 

— Тогда всего доброго… — полицейский замялся, прежде чем продолжить. — И удачи в финале. 

Через пятнадцать минут Марко Фу стоял на платформе метро в ожидании своего поезда. Скоро он вернется в отель, затем пойдет тренироваться перед финалом. Последний китайский игрок на домашнем турнире. Правда, в спортивных новостях об этом пишут лишь после того, как соревнование покинут Дин и все остальные — тогда в Пекине, Шанхае, Гуанчжоу и прочих городах на материке вспомнят, что он, Марко Фу из Гонконга, тоже китаец. 

Его тренер Терри Гриффитс никогда не пытался быть его психологом — хотя, именно в этом качестве успешно помогал и Стивену Хендри, и Марку Уильямсу. Но его знания неизменно спотыкались на Марко Фу. Возможно, британец просто не понимал, что представляет собой этот человек — рожденный в Гонконге, выросший в Канаде, безукоризненно говорящий по-английски убежденный буддист, играющий то великолепно, то кошмарно, то ли одинаково свой в Северной Америке, Европе и Азии, то ли одинаково чужой всюду. Да и сам Марко, бывало, путался: кто же он такой, или что он такое? 

И его лучший снукер тоже ждет, когда же он поймет это.


End file.
